


No title

by sunny_krolock



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сальери/Моцарт (Mozart l'Opera Rock) В один день их отношения были раскрыты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No title

Известный композитор и приближенный его Величества Императора Австрийского Антонио Сальери был близок к нервному срыву.   
\- Вы даже не представляете, что теперь будет! Это конец всему!   
Он метался по кабинету, хватаясь то за голову, то за сердце.  
\- О, яду мне!  
\- Могу предложить коньяка. Или яд ты тоже держишь в баре на случай нежданных гостей? – Вольфганг улыбнулся уголками губ.   
\- Я весь перевел бы на тебя, - буркнул в ответ Сальери и нервно сжал руку в кулак.  
\- Налить?  
\- Налей!  
Итальянец махом опустошил бокал, затем еще один и в отчаянии кинулся к Моцарту:  
\- Неужели ты не понимаешь?! Розенберг видел нас! И, конечно же, все понял верно. Возможно ли было усомниться?!  
\- Мы целовались в парке, под дождем, - Моцарт мечтательно вздохнул. – Кто же мог знать, что его понесет гулять в такой ливень?!  
\- О, Вольфганг, ты порой ведешь себя, как идиот! – Сальери насмешливо фыркнул. – Впрочем, ты можешь себе позволить.  
\- Видишь, идеальная репутация тоже порой доставляет проблемы. Но что ты предлагаешь? Побег? Мы выберемся из Вены под покровом ночи и будем искать защиты у других монархов? Хотя Розенберг, я уверен, доберется до тебя и там! Тогда укроемся в глуши, в каком-нибудь монастыре, и будем писать мессы?  
\- Нас забьют камнями, - рассудительно заметил итальянец и мягко улыбнулся в ответ засиявшему Моцарту. – И потом, у нас обоих есть семьи. Нет, Вольфганг, побег не выход. И я уверен, Розенберг прибережет этот козырь. Он будет дергать за ниточки, день за днем напоминая мне об этой оплошности. День за днем.  
\- Ты не сказал «ошибке», - тихо выдохнул австриец.  
\- Конечно, нет. Нам просто следовало быть осторожнее.   
\- Тогда давай спутаем ему планы! Лишим его этого козыря!  
Сальери удивленно поднял бровь.  
\- Антонио, ведь все просто! – Моцарт уселся на дубовый стол, предварительно отставив чернильницу. Сальери усмехнулся, вспоминая день, когда Вольфганг ее впервые заметил. – Он видел, что видел, здесь мы бессильны что-либо изменить. Но стоит ему понять, что нас это не заботит – и его козырь потеряет цену.   
\- Ты предлагаешь перестать скрываться? Но это невозможно! Не в нашем обществе! Не в это время!  
\- Да кто знает-то?! Кроме него! Или ты думаешь, он опустится до банальности сообщать Его Величеству общеизвестные факты? Он побоится за свою репутацию интригана.   
\- Не знаю, Вольфганг… - Сальери тяжело опустился в кресло и закрыл глаза. Алкоголь брал верх над сознанием. – Ничего не знаю.   
\- И не надо сейчас, - Моцарт устроился на широком подлокотнике и зарылся пальцами в густые черные волосы подавшегося к нему Антонио. – Засыпай. А завтра что-нибудь придумаем.


End file.
